E lá vamos nós de novo
by Lalamusical
Summary: Percabeth: Enquanto os dois estão na praia, Annabeth faz uma pergunta que faz com que os dois levem seu namoro mais à sério.


**Disclaimer:** "Percy Jackson & os Olimpianos" pertence à Rick Riordan, o grande gênio que teve a ideia de criar o "Acampamento Meio-sangue"!

* * *

**E lá vamos nós de novo...**

_por Lavinia S._

* * *

Estávamos eu e Annabeth, à beira do mar, enquanto estava no seu colo, ela acariciava meus cabelos com a maior delicadeza do mundo, e me olhava com um olhar apaixonado... Cara, às vezes me pergunto se realmente merecia aquilo. Annabeth é perfeita! Não totalmente, mas de algum modo, ela era.

Nada podia estragar aquele momento. Mas, eu não contava com uma coisa...

– Percy?

– Sim?

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Hum, acho que pode...

Naqueles segundos, estava torcendo para que ela não perguntasse sobre os rumores, de que eu estava dando em cima da Mary Santiago, do chalé de Afrodite. É totalmente mentira! Era ela que estava dando em cima de mim! Não tenho culpa se sou tão atraente para as mulheres.

– Você me ama?

Fiquei impressionado com a pergunta de Annabeth por dois motivos:

Primeiro: A pergunta não tinha nada haver com a Santiago, o que me deixou muito aliviado.

Segundo: Por que ela estava perguntando aquilo? Ela não já sabia que eu a amava, e tudo mais? Então, por que ela estava fazendo aquela pergunta?

– O que? – tenho que admitir que me senti um idiota por ter dito aquilo, mas estava realmente bolado com a pergunta de Annabeth, pois _nunca_ depois de começarmos à namorar, me passou isso na cabeça.

– Você me ama? – ela perguntou novamente, com um tom de voz mais sério, o quê me fez ficar com um pouco de medo. Admito.

Então para parecer romântico - ou um completo idiota - tirei a cabeça do colo de Annabeth, apoiei meus cotovelos na areia úmida, e fiquei com o rosto bem de frente ao seu, o que fez com que nossos lábios ficassem bem próximos um do outro.

– Sabe, Annabeth, não faz nem um mês que estamos juntos, e...

– Então você não me ama?

Ok, parece que meu _romantismo_ não estava funcionando com ela. Meus braços já estavam doendo, então sentei ao seu lado.

– Não é isso, é que...

– Então diga: 'Eu te amo'!

Sinceramente, eu sempre soube como ela era difícil, mas Annabeth estava totalmente pirada, só porque eu não disse as 3 palavrinhas mágicas que ela tanto queria ouvir, o que por algum motivo, me deixou enfurecido.

– EU TE AMO! – as palavras saíram mais alto do que eu planejava.

Todos os campistas e ninfas que estavam por perto me ouviram. Logo comecei à ouvir uma sicronia de "Hom..." ou "Que fofo...", vinda de garotas, e milhares de risadinhas nervosas de meninos, o que tenho que admitir, que me fez sentir um pouco envergonhado. Mas tudo que importava, era o sorriso em _seu_ rosto, depois do baita mico que eu paguei por ela. Então Annabeth colocou seu nariz bem bem perto ao meu, e começou à acariciá-lo, e logo me beijou. Foi como se tudo tivesse valido a pena.

– Viu o que sou capaz de fazer, por você? – eu disse, ainda ouvindo as risadinhas dos garotos que lembravam do acontecimento, mas eles estavam fazendo isso porque eram uns estúpidos, que não tinham namorada. – Agora sou eu que tenho uma pergunta!

– E qual é a sua pergunta, Cabeça de Alga? – perguntou Annabeth, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você me ama?

– Claro que sim!

– Então diga: "Eu te amo, Cabeça de Alga"!

– Eu te amo Cabeça de Alga!

– Mais alto!

– EU TE AMO CABEÇA DE ALGA! – não saiu como o grito que eu tinha feito, mas para mim já estava bom. – Satisfeito?

– Hum, acho que sim.

Nós começamos à rir, e à nos beijar, até que Annabeth estragou toda a _diversão_.

– Espera aqui, eu tenho outra pergunta. – lá vamos nós de novo. – É que eu ouvi algumas garotas comentando, sobre supostos encrontos que você estaria tendo com a Mary Santiago, e que você está muito interessado nela...

Fim

* * *

**N/A: **Pode não estar muito boa, mas essa foi a minha primeira fanfic. Isso mesmo, primeira! E eu estava afim de escrever uma história Percabeth, pois eu amo PJO, e sou uma grande fan do casal.


End file.
